Timeless Love
by Molly Call
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha created a sister right before the final battle? What if she had die in order for her to finally live happily with her new family? What would happen if Jacob had siblings, other than Rachel and Rebecca?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to Twilight or its characters.**

Timeless Love

Chapter One

"I'm gunna miss you Kags." My six year old brother, Jacob, sniffled as I hugged him goodbye. Our parents had gotten a divorce and my mother had gotten custody of me.

'Why only me? Why not both of us?' I wondered as I picked Jake up and hugged him to me. "I'm gunna miss you too little Jay. Now you be a good boy for daddy, alright? Promise me." He sniffled again, rubbing his eyes, which were extremely red and puffy from all the crying he's been doing lately, but nodded all the same. "Before you know it, it'll be Christmas and you will be picking me up at the airport, alright? Just think about that, please?" He smiled. He loved Christmas. "There you go, see?" His eyes instantly watered up again, something crossing his mind.

"Y-you won't b-be there to r-read to me a-any-anymo-mo-more!" He wailed, clinging to my neck. I hugged him close, my heart clenching for having to see him go through so much pain at such a young age. It was a nightly tradition that I read to Jake every night. I went to a sleepover one night and our dad tried to read for him but all he did was cry, so I had to come home just to read to him.

"Aw, Jay… here, I got an idea. But I can't tell you if your crying." He instantly stopped crying. "you see my watch?" I showed him the watch on my wrist, which could be set to go off at a specific time. He nodded. "Well, I'm not going to change the time on it. Instead, you and I are gunna set it right now to go off every night when it comes time to read to you. When it goes off, I'll call you on the house phone and read to you that way, alright?" He nodded, suddenly excited. I smiled, setting the watch so he could see. "There we go all se-"I was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. I turned with Jake still in my arms to see my mother in the car she had rented. Jake clung to me even more then. I felt so bad I had to go. I didn't want too, but Jake's reaction made things even worse. I looked him in the eyes, putting on a mask of bravery. "Jake, you know I love you, right?" He nodded, trying his best not to start crying again.

"I love you too, Kagome." Jake whimpered, hugging me. He reluctantly let go of me when I handed him to our dad. I hugged daddy then, too.

"I love you, dad." I whispered, before grabbing the bag I was using as a carry on for the flight to Japan and walking to the car. The last thing I heard as the car pulled away was Jacob, screaming my name in a heartbreaking voice, causing the dam to break. Tears that I had been holding back for days started to fall and I was helpless to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back seat of the car, listening to 'A Thousand Miles' and 'Just a Dream'. Sesshomaru was sitting in the front seat, driving, and Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger seat annoying the crap out of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, it is very quiet back there." Sesshomaru commented, interrupting Inuyasha's version of 'Jessie's girl'. "Are you alright?" An involuntary whimper escaped from my lips as I was pulled into a flashback.

Flashback

"Mrs. Whitlock?" An officer in gray stood at my door.

"Yes, I am she. May I help you?" He took his hat off, suddenly looking at me sadly.

"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that your husband is MIA." I froze.

_ 'No… No it can't be true.'_ I thought, desperately hoping that he had the wrong house. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am very sorry. Try and have a nice day, Ma'am." With that, he put his hat back on and left. I closed the door and walked out back, where a seat that my husband had built, had been placed. I sat in it, put my head in my hands and began to cry when I heard my name. I looked up to see Inuyasha, and memories flooded my brain before I saw black.

End Flashback

I looked at Sesshomaru through the rear view mirror, sorrow in my eyes. That was centuries ago today. Today was the day we always moved, because it helped the grief.

"Kags? You still there?" Inuyasha's worried voice pulled me out of my head. I looked at them.

"I doubt I'll ever be ok." With that I turned up my music and did not talk until we arrived at our new home.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you are going to be late for school. Hurry up." Sesshomaru called upstairs to us. I slid downstairs as Inuyasha took his time, going extremely slowly down the stairs.

"Are our cars here, Sesshomaru?" I questioned, suddenly excited. He nodded. They are in the garage. Inuyasha then rushed into the garage. I walked out to see my brand new blue 2014 Ford Fusion. I grabbed my bag, my keys and my coffee off the counter, got in my car and drove off as Inuyasha got on his necklace, which makes him look human, his bag and got into his red jeep and followed behind me. 

"Inuyasha, come on! Don't you wanna eat?" I questioned Inuyasha as he attempted to go to our next class instead of lunch. "It's lunch time!" He stopped.

"Time to eat?" He suddenly looked really excited.

"Yeah, come on. I think I saw the cafeteria over here." I laughed as we made our way in the general direction of the cafeteria. As we walked into the cafeteria, everyone was staring at us. I scanned the room, noticing that there were still a few empty tables, but not many. I also noticed a small group of people, whom I heard to be the Cullen's and Hale's, but I froze when I saw that one of them looked exactly like my late husband. I grasped at Inuyasha's arm, desperately. He looked at me, and pulled me away to get my lunch.

"We're eating in the jeep." Was all he said as we got and paid for our lunches and left to go outside. As we left outside I noticed the one with the dark hair staring at me, almost as if he could read my mind as memory after memory replayed, when we met, our courting, our wedding, everything. Inuyasha got us in the car and I broke down crying. He put our trays on the dashboard and hugged me to him, letting me cry.

"Are you ok now?" Inuyasha asked me softly after I had calmed down. I nodded and he handed me my food.

"Thanks Inuyasha." I whimpered my voice slightly hoarse. He handed me a cool bottle of water.

"Here, this should help your throat feel better." I smiled, taking small sips. After that we ate in silence.

"What am I going to do Inuyasha? They could be identical twins! I don't know what to do…" Inuyasha smiled reassuringly.

"WE are going to go back in there, and play it off like its nothing. We've gone through worse situations… right?" I nodded. "Alright then, come on. You can do this." With that we got out of the car and into the cafeteria. The family was still there, though I hoped they hadn't been. Inuyasha had taken both trays, and had me on his arm again.

"Inuyasha, why don't we go find our next class?" I questioned, looking up at him pleadingly. He nodded in agreement. As we walked out the door to find our next class the door did not close behind us, instead I heard a voice I thought I would never, ever hear again.

"Kagome, is it really you?"


End file.
